


Thirty Days Are Never Enough

by Kumotan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mature tag as a 'just in case' for later prompts, and others are a villain au I have with a friend, like some is diverted from canon, mostly T and Up honestly, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumotan/pseuds/Kumotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thirty day OTP challenge for my favorite DC dorkballs plus an extra chapter since I wanted to do one for every day in October as a fun little writing challenge for myself! </p><p>Sometimes I might have links to a friend doing art for a chapter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Holding Hands

Robin shifted and tilted his head to stare back at a certain speedster lagging along behind him. A small frown creasing his lips as his gaze narrowed behind his mask over the fact that his ever-speeding best friend was being so _slow_.

 

 It was unusual.

 

And not something you saw every day… so, naturally. The darker haired male turned to walk back and nudge his shoulder against the elder male’s own.

 

“Hey, you’re _slow_ today. What’s wrong?”

 

As, clearly, if the speedster was moving at a snail’s pace compared to his usual bouncy and quick nature… something **had** to be wrong.

 

But despite the clear concern on the young bird’s face, the redhead simply shook his head and gave the acrobat a solemn look, complete with a potentially over-dramatic frown.

 

“Nah, you’re just going to laugh. So I’m not going to _tell_ you.”

 

Robin couldn’t resist the eye roll he gave at that.

 

“Dude, just **tell** me.”

 

A hem and a haw with a very distinct Wally grumble/pout later the younger male had his answer.

 

“Food… Do you think… it has feelings? Like that gumball I dropped a few nights ago! Do you think it was sad I didn’t eat it? And all the rotted food that we always waste and throw away too! Maybe it rots ‘cause it gets depressed and…”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there, Kid Dork. We’ve had this conversation before; though I’m pretty sure you were half asleep for most of it.”

 

Robin stated, holding his hand up in a stopping motion before taking the speedster’s hand firmly in his own and physically pulling him into matching pace with him.

 

“And we can talk about it again later; first we have a mission to get briefed for. Now let’s get that done and we can talk about food and feelings that it may or may not have later on tonight, okay?”

 

He shot a smile Wally’s way as he spoke, gently squeezing the elder’s hand and getting a reflexive squeeze back while the redhead looked at him with a mixed expression on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“ _Wally_ , what--”

 

“Nothing~~”

 

“Whatever, _Kid Ridiculous_.”

 

The boy wonder sighed and shook his head over the near cocky look the redhead had on his face now, half grinning and leading the way himself.

 

Neither one of them let go of their linked hands as they made their way to the mission room either.


	2. Day Two – Cuddling Somewhere

Nightclaw yawned low and quiet, body twisting at an angle that shouldn’t be humanly possible for a long and languid stretch before he let a breath go and sat on the couch arm with his legs curled under him and clear blue gaze focusing in on his badboy boyfriend hunting through their somewhat empty cabinets not too far away. A playful little smirk rose to the bird turned feline’s lips as a small idea came to mind before he hummed out a low note of sound that seemed caught between a purr and a growl with a hint of another yawn behind it.

 

“C’mon Walls, you know theres not much in there.”

 

He stated softly, though his voice still easily carried through the mostly empty apartment without too much of an issue. The younger male frowned, however, when it appeared that the redhead might have ignored him before he let off a small sigh while his eyes rolled behind the clear glasses perched on his nose. They were non-prescription, the glass and frames filled with little tools and trinkets of programs that allowed him to use them as he had once used his Robin mask… back before he renounced Bruce as a father figure and mentor, anyway. And some extra little tricks that he hadn’t gotten back then but Bruce did indeed hold within his cowl.

 

“Wallyyyyyy”

 

He let his voice take on an almost whining tone before he hopped off the couch and moved over to wrap firm and powerful arms around the speedster’s waist before laying his chin on the elder male’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, we’re going to be ‘shopping’ later so just come and sit down with me. I want to **cuddle**.”

 

He made his tone imploring, a small frown creasing his lips into a near pout of sorts before he started to nuzzle into the speedster’s neck, half debating over giving him a prompting nip on the ear if he needs to. As if there’s anything the dark haired male had learned over time, is that there’s at least one way to get his Dispatch moving along like he wanted him to. Even if he _kind of_ set on fire whenever he did it.

 

As it seems, the thought was unneeded. Seeing as Wally finally focused on him when he casually plopped himself on top of him. This had the feline hum a little while snuggling especially close to the older male, even though they were still standing at the moment.

 

“But I’m hungryyyy”

 

Dispatch complained as he was already reaching to rub a hand through Nightclaw’s semi-messy dark locks and causing the younger male to purr ever so _cutely_ for him.

 

“Mmn, just for a few minutes then. Okay? After that we can get you food and whatever else you want to. Deal?”

 

Said purring acrobat stated before moving back and taking the elder’s hands within his own to tug him back over to the couch, get him to lay down on it, and then promptly plopping himself on top for some good old fashioned cuddle time.

 

“Fine, but if I end up killing someone later on the way to the store, it’s your fault.”

 

Most would take that little statement as a joke, but Nightclaw knew better. He just hummed a bit and nuzzled into him though.

 

“Mmhm, I know. But cuddle time first, then food and criminal escapades after.”


	3. Day Three: Gaming -and- a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do both, so I did both.

It was the third round, he and Wally were tied at one win each for the day when Robin shot the elder boy a faint teasing grin and knocked the speedster’s character out with a few precise and practiced button mashes.

 

For the Day:

Robin – 2

KF – 1

 

For the Week:

Robin – 34

KF – 15

 

A hum and a yawn and the younger male stood up to stretch a little bit, arms falling to his sides as he took in the sulking look on his best friend’s face and barely repressed a quiet sigh at the sight.

 

“KF, Don’t pout. You know I’m good at these games."

 

“But it’s not _fair_. Rob, you have to be **cheating** or something.”

 

The younger teen barely resisted the impulse to roll his baby blues at the elder male before he shook his head, leaned down to swipe the controller out of the other’s lax grip, and then moved to put the games away.

 

“Alright, if you’re gonna be this upset, we’re watching a movie. Go get the snacks and I’ll set it up in here since I think everyone else is busy doing their own thing and I don’t want to interrupt them. Okay?”

 

Honestly, he just didn’t feel like putting his sunglasses back on. In here, in the privacy of either his or Wally’s rooms he’s free to go without. Since Wally knows and that’s okay. But, it didn’t seem like the redhead picked that up quite so quickly as he just focused in on the prospect of _food_ and a movie.

 

“Okay!!”

 

Proved evident by **that** cheerful response and then zooming right out of the room to get what he wanted to munch on for this night of movie marathon-ing.

 

Robin _did_ sigh and roll his eyes at that point, letting off a quiet snort of breathe while he got the movie player hooked up in place of the game station and began deciding on what movies he wanted to watch till they crashed tonight.

 

In almost no time at all, Wally soon returned. Arms, as expected, bundled full of various snacks and sweets as well as a huge bowl of popcorn to boot, all of which he set on top of the bed before joining Robin on the floor and skimming through the movies alongside him.

 

“So what do you wanna watch? Anything good?”

  
  
“I don’t know yet, but **not** _Lion King_ and **definitely** not _Frozen_.”

 

“Why not _Frozen_?”

 

“Because we’ve all seen it more than enough.”

 

“Fine, fine. How about…”

 

“ _Aristocats_?”

 

“Yeah! Annnnd….”

 

“ _Oliver and Company_?”

 

“Definitly!”

 

“Okay then… how about…”

 

“ _Nightmare Before Christmas_ before we crash then?”

 

“Yeah, geez, we read each other’s minds way too much for this to be normal.”

 

“Eh, I just like to think of it as due to us being so close.”

 

“Pfft, Whatever you say, Wally.”

 

“Love you too, Dick.”

 

Robin rolled his eyes one last time, another huff of laughter passing his lips before loading up the disks and carefully dragging Wally up to the bed and miraculously not jostling their snacks while settling in to a night of best bud cuddles and animated movies.


	4. Day Four - On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the wait in posting!! but this ones kinda long!! so that's good at least? I have to warn you guys though, this is the Villains Verse I have with a friend and while the previous one wasn't all that bad, this one gets a liiiiiittle bit Violent seeing as Dispatch(Wally) is kind of a serial killer kind of villain. So mildly graphic violence is subjective in this chapter. But!! only towads the end and I am going to place marking bars before and after to make it easy to skip if that makes anyone uncomfortable, so!! otherwise!!! Enjoy!!!

Nightclaw was running out of ideas short of bribery.

 

He wanted to go on a date, a nice date. With his boyfriend… **but** there was one little problem with that, well… two, actually. One, Dispatch was wanted for murder and known quite explicitly as a serial killer supervillain of sorts. And Two, he was a _stubborn ass_ when he wanted to be. But that was okay, Nightclaw was pretty stubborn himself.

 

The problem was, his stubbornness seemed to have a limit today, or rather… Wally’s stubbornness was outmaneuvering his own along with his creativity as well. For _this_ battle, anyway.

 

The feline sighed quietly, head tilting to the side as he stared at the older male before he finally opted out with the sure-kill card to get Wally to do what he wants him to. Literally.

 

“Alright, so, if we dress up and go to this dinner date that I had all planned out for us…”

 

He paused for effect, drawing light fingers through inky dark locks and humming gently in what appeared to be a thoughtful moment before continuing on in his proposal.

 

“And afterwards, you’re free to choose whoever you want to kill while I stand guard and I’ll also help you clean up and hide the body so no one finds it after you’re finished. Sound like a plan to you?”

 

While Nightclaw had a _personal_ rule to not kill anyone himself, a bothersome mental block left over from Bruce and his own unfortunate personal experiences… he did not have any qualms whatsoever in letting Wally kill as he pleased and had no trouble helping him clean the site and get rid of the body right afterwards.

 

Dispatch **did** have some… psychotic tendencies… and he’s not completely mentally sound, but Nightclaw never really cared about that. Wally was Wally. Anyone who says any different soon found themselves beaten bloody, black, and blue shortly afterwards too… _if_ it happens to be where Nightclaw can hear them.

 

It’s a simple matter of a mutual bond of love and affection, violent at times, but it is just simply _them_.

 

Rambling thoughts aside, the larger built male smiled as his proposal seemed to be successful… if Dispatch turning to him with a widening grin while his form flickered with a vibration of excitement, not unlike a puppy being told he was going on a walk soon, was anything to go by.

 

The younger male then moved closer, pecking the redhead once on the lips and getting pulled into one that lasted a little longer and slightly more aggressive before the acrobat could really react. He laughed when it was done though, pecking his badboy boyfriend on the side of the nose as he took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom so they could get dressed.

 

A small while later, they were both dressed and ready to go, Wally with dark sunglasses and hair styled quite differently than what he usually wore as Dispatch. At least, to the best of Nightclaw’s ability, anyway. And then they were off to their dinner date.

 

It was fairly nice too, chatting and smiling together while the darker haired male prompted a few games of footsie under the table as they ate, sneaking kisses between bites of dinner and joking now and then while letting gazes skim over the surrounding restaurant _just_ in case they needed to make a quick beat escape. At least that’s what Nightclaw was looking out for, Dispatch was more than likely choosing his victim from the others in the restaurant.

 

Whatever else, dinner went by easily and soon they were poised in the shadows, looking out for who the fire-sparking speedster had chosen as his bribe for attending dinner like this.

 

Fortunately, they did not have to look long.

 

It was a man, one of those rich assholes that treated their waiting party like trash and barely left a tip. Stingy. Wow… Nightclaw kind of appreciated the choice but looking at him longer… _Oh_ , that’s why. This guy behaved and appeared pretty **similar** to the very man that led the redhead into his current state of mind. The raven haired male narrowed his eyes, lips curling in disgust upon the realization of the fact. This _bastard_ was definitely deserving of what he was about to get, that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before Wally got the guy where they wanted, Nightclaw smiling at him along the way before turning forward with a yawn, standing firmly in front of their chosen location… far enough away where the man’s screams would be well away from all but the farthest roaming unfortunates. And those ones would be taken care of if necessary anyway. Survival and staying away from the police and the more… _unpleasant_ encounters with a certain vigilante and his newest sidekick… What… was he on his third one now? Were fairly important, after all.

 

Whatever else, the darker haired male took on a bored look while Dispatch took care of his bribe, the consideration of perhaps adding another little thing later on too. He had _proposed_ it as an optional part of the deal so… that was something.

 

And even if he hadn’t, like, on second thought he might not of actually said it… the thought was still there and that counted for whatever else. Either way, it was a small while later that the man’s screams had died down into some sort of choking noises till he stopped making noise all together.

 

A faint smile curled the feline’s lips at the fact before he shook his head and turned to the elder male who appeared to be looking quite satisfied, from what he could sense anyway. It was a day where the elder male had his moments without much in the way of expression at times, like the one he was wearing at the moment but the acrobat had a feeling that, at the very least, Dispatch was more relaxed.

 

Whatever else, Nightclaw moved and took the redhead’s bloodied hands in his own to twine their fingers together and with a humming note that verged on a purr, he shifted to press his lips to the elder male’s for a small while. He licked at them lightly, prompting a bit of a deeper kiss and spent a little time with lips moving together slowly and firmly before he pulled back and moved to walk around the man on the ground.

 

The darker haired male hummed a bit again, taking in the damage and fiddled through his utility belt that had been hidden underneath his jacket for something to dissolve the body with. It didn’t take long, it was his own personal concoction and one of the main reasons why he and Wally were still very much around and no one actually knew all that much about them outside their costumes. It was quick and efficient, just how the feline liked.

 

* * *

 

 

When he was done, the blue eyed male then connected his gaze to Dispatch’s green, smiled lightly at him, and tugged for the other male to follow.

 

“Let’s go home, get cleaned up, and then grab ice cream from the freezer for a movie marathon and cuddles to finish out our date. Sound like a plan?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go home.”


	5. Day Five: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Two today, maybe more if I get them written and ready to post before I go to bed. But anyway!! Regular Verse here! Enjoy~

Richard Grayson, AKA Robin – Boy Wonder was almost seventeen when he accidentally kissed his best friend.

 

He hadn’t meant to, not really. Well… he’d **thought** about it, sure. He’ll even admit he thought about it a _lot_. But he had never actually intended to act on the impulse to kiss the redhead right on his stupid mouth… until he accidentally did.

 

It was a fairly normal day, nothing too terrible to say the least. It actually ended up being a quiet one. No missions and everyone was around, Roy and a new addition to the bat family included. Jason was a troublemaker but also kind of excitable too, Richard was liking him… well… _so far_ anyway. He was halfway transitioning from Robin to a newer identity by now, he’d grown to the point where he really wasn’t as much of a little bird anymore and thus too big for his old Robin costume. Though, honestly there had been something of a huge argument over passing the mantle along with an alias that had been so very personal for the dark haired male and he hadn’t been in the manor or cave since. Spent a majority of his time either at Mount Justice or at Barry and Iris’s with Wally.

 

But that aside, the team had gotten together and they all decided truth or dare was a good idea to try. That went alright too, it was innocent enough until Artemis proposed they upped the stakes and things started getting a little less innocent. Nothing too terrible, like bordering on _tmi_ but still riskier than what they had been doing. But it had gotten to the point that when the acrobat opted to choose dare as he really didn’t feel like spilling any more truths that night for a while as he had done so many already… not including his identity, he’d already told the team that last year when he finally got fed up with the secrecy and told Bruce he wanted to at least be able to be his full self when around those he’s come to trust almost as much as he had Wally so long ago and it was high time anyway.

 

Whatever else, upon his choice of ‘Dare’ the currently mischievous looking blonde had gotten her most devious look yet and dared the raven haired male to kiss the hottest person in the room… on the lips. Why she had proposed that, Richard may never know. But he did wonder why he had gone so naturally to _Wally_.

 

Certainly, everyone probably expected him to go to Zatanna… or even Babs. But both were so much like **sisters** to him, it just seemed weird. His thoughts had also gone to Roy, briefly, but the oldest redhead seemed to be really hitting it off with Jason and he honestly did not want to spoil that either… so that simply left Wally… the one person he felt most natural with in the entire room.

 

He’d meant to just do it on the cheek, really. Despite the dare to do the lips that was his honest intention… but apparently his mind hadn’t quite got the information to the rest of his body as what he’d meant to be a chaste peck between friends ended up as something else entirely.

 

It ended up turning into a pretty real kiss, he’d gone light… probably surprising Wally more than everyone else and that was fine until he noticed how nice it actually felt to kiss the speedster after so long, like he’d been subconsciously been waiting to do it for years and that was kind of fine too… until Wally actually started to respond.

 

That’s when he kind of panicked, flushing pink and staring at the elder male before glancing to their friends around them, and making a quick beat escape to his room while Wally looked shocked. Artemis also looked knowing in a way, exchanging a look with Zatanna and M’gann, Roy too, seemed to be fairly knowing while Jason gaped and the rest of the team looked in varied amounts of bemusement, surprise, or like they knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha ha, hopefully none of you wanna kill me for that. But ah well. Promise there'll be a followup and fluff on the next regular verse one!! Just need to get through another villains verse before that!


	6. Day Six - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Fest coming your way. Even Jaded Cats and Psychotic Fire-Sparking Speedsters can be adorable. 
> 
> Promise.

Nightclaw yawned, stirring from sleep and nosing his way against Dispatch’s neck and shoulder to breath in his smoky scent with a half-smile. He pressed a lazy kiss against one blade of the aforementioned shoulder before nipping a bit too in an attempt to stir his firesparker awake. It proved effective when he heard a muffled groan and whine before the redhead rolled around to nuzzle against his chest. The blue eyed male’s smile widened a bit upon noting this and moving to peck him on the lips.

 

“C’mon Patches, let’s get up.” He stated softly which caused another groaning whine before the elder’s bright green opened to catch his gaze followed by a huffy sigh as the redhead finally woke up, stomach grumbling super loud as he does. A laugh and the raven haired male was wigging out from under the pseudo koala grip the other had on him at this point before he moved to distract the older male with a kiss and stepped over the piles of clothes to find some sweat pants the younger knew were Wally’s. He then promptly pulled them on and disappeared into the kitchen as the redhead stared after him with a semi-sulky sort of frown.

 

Richard didn’t have to wait long before the older showed his face in the kitchen though. He’d only just started getting the food started and had been standing in front of the oven when strong wirey arms latched themselves around his waist and a whine of ‘Richarrrrrrrd’ echoed close to his ear while the redhead’s face was promptly buried into his back. Apparently, Wally just wasn’t done sleeping yet. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head and focusing back on cooking the food for the two of them. His grace was unaffected by the extra leaning weight anyways, far too used to enjoying these **_good_** days where the older male was much like his usual self, bloodlust aside. They were nice, honestly.

 

He did pause a moment though, glancing down and following the line of the sleeve on the redhead’s shirt and noting it was a very familiar sleeve. Even if the fact it looked a bit too wide and baggy for it to belong to the speedster wasn’t clear. “You’re wearing my shirt.” He stated, tone bemused but clear he was nearly laughing.

 

“n’ You’re wearing my sweatpants.” Was the light, barely audible retort. As Wally was far too focused on nuzzling and half cuddling to pull himself back enough to be clearly heard.

 

“Touché” Richard returned back before returning to cooking their food and getting ready for a day of their laziest cuddles and a snugglefest before casually returning to their room and not coming out for a good long _while_.


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had two for you guys, and heres the loose continuation to Day Five, It's cute. I swear!

It had been almost a week since the ‘incident’ and Richard was avoiding Wally. He knew it, the Team knew it, and Wally probably knew it too. But what else could he do? He’d pretty much freaked out over what he did and also what it resulted in. He just didn’t know what he _should_ do either.

 

He hadn’t expected himself to do it, he hadn’t expected the redhead to return it either and that’s what had him reeling the most. He knew it could be a good thing, it was a good thing when people kissed back, right? Instead of pushing you away… not that the raven haired male had expected Wally to do that either. It was Wally, after all…

 

But, just… just something.

 

He didn’t know.

 

A sigh left him then, one hand raising to run through his hair as he cautiously shuffle into the main room with the big computer and the usual place where they received their missions. It was the weekend and it was time to receive any big assignments for the next couple of days.

 

It was also the first time he was in the same room as Wally for an extended period of time and the younger teen was finding it a little harder to appear as relaxed as he usually did. But really, he was kind of bad at these kinds of things, couldn’t help it.

 

Either way, the acrobat turned his gaze to the large screen and listened carefully as Batman assigned their mission and told the team to choose their own partners and what they want to dress as for this particular undercover mission.

 

Apparently, there was some kind of crime ring that used the cover of something called **Conventions** to sell illegal drugs and to partake in premeditated kidnappings of people who were thought to be unimportant or with less attachments to make their disappearances go unnoticed till several days later. The team was to dress up as anything outside their superhero costumes and to try to draw the crime ring out… in some way or another.

 

Anyway, as it ended up... he got stuck with _Kid Flash_ as his partner and the two of them ended up in some kind of costume he personally was fairly lost over. It seemed like Wally at least knew something but M’gann had seemed like she knew the most about it, with Zee and Artemis close behind her. It was basically a long jacket with small chains here and there and a large hood, Wally was wearing the same thing and had his hair darkened and spiked in several crazy directions while the raven himself had needed to endure a blond wig.

 

He had been given the option to dress in a lot of white, checkered, and some reddish clothing but the shoes on it were utterly ridiculous and hard to move in. At least the jacket wasn’t as bad as that. It was kind of hot to wear though… he and Wally did have bat-tech to thank for the fact they weren’t already dying in the sun.

 

Thoughts aside, the younger found himself frowning now and then at the giggles around the two of them and in response to Wally getting fairly into the ‘character’ he was supposed to be and the acrobat himself was still very confused by the whole thing.

 

“Wally-- ”

 

He was about to ask him what the deal was when a pair of girls suddenly called for the two of them to stop. The blue eyed teen then found himself more confused over the request for a picture… but soon after that he did notice they were looking at himself and Wally in some strange way, murmuring that it was rare for a pair of guys to be cosplaying… what--? Akuroku…? What’s that? But again, his thoughts and half questions were cut off when the redhead suddenly turned to him with one of the widest grins he’d ever seen on him though there was a strange flicker of uncertainty mixed with determination in the elder male’s gaze.

 

“Wal-!”

 

Honestly, if he wasn’t so distracted by his thoughts all week and hazed with confusion over their costumes and the gazes they’d been getting… Richard would surly have known what was about to happen and effectively deduced what was going on fairly easily. But, and the big bat would have his head for sure as soon as he found out he’d slipped and forgot most of his training for the moment, he was not able to process anything as quickly or easily as he normally would. So thus, he hadn’t been expecting the sudden kiss from Wally nor the fact he refused to move away even after a camera had flashed and the girls had gotten what they had come up to them for.

 

Actually… before the younger teen could even blink, they were suddenly in a fairly secluded area and the redhead was looking down at him with the strangest look on his face… like he was gauging for a reaction.

 

“What—?”

 

“Say something more than that, Dick, I’m kinda wondering if that was a good idea or not now and you’re making me almost regret what I did. Buuuut I’m not going to.”

 

“You—?”

 

“Me.”

 

“Kiss…?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Why--?”

 

“C’mon, Dude. Why do you think?”

 

“I… don’t know… um…”

 

He blinked as Wally snorted before sighing as he nipped lightly at the edge of his lips and dropped his head to his shoulder, seeming to suddenly have lost the energy to keep it raised. Waiting for the younger male to process what just happened.

 

“So…”

 

“Mmhm.”

  
  
“How long—?”

 

“I donno.”

 

“Yet…?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He could feel his cheeks getting a bit hot now, not sure how to deal with it or what he’s going to do now he moved and simply tugged Wally into another kiss, momentarily ignoring the crackling in his ear as the team reported they got their guys and were sending them off to where they’re supposed to be. Soon they all separated to enjoy the convention on their own since they may as well have fun now that the mission was over and there was still so much time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? cute! Anyway, I have been falling behind. I admit it. But hoping to get caught up to at least day 10 by the end of the weekend. I will admit, I have ADD and I am a College Student so sometimes homework or distractions take my attention-- I will be attempting to -at least- get the rest of days out before the end of the month. 
> 
> Key Word, Attempt.
> 
> Anyway! see you guys a few more times this week! Hopefully!


End file.
